noopalandfandomcom-20200214-history
Oofian Armed Forces
The Oofian armed forces is the Oofian military force and first line of defense against enemies. Branches The Oofian armed forces has five main branches. These branches are the army, air force, navy, royal guard and space command. The army is the primary ground force of the military. Ranking The Oofian armed forces has a structured ranking system for each branch. Members of the armed forces have a rank depending on the branch that they serve in. The ranks for each branch of the armed forces are as follows: Army Enlisted -E1 Private Basic -E2 Private Second Class -E3 Private First Class -E4 Corporal -E5 Sergeant -E6 Sergeant Second Class -E7 Sergeant First Class -E8 Master Sergeant -E9 Sergeant Major Officers -O1 Lieutenant -O2 Captain -O3 Lance Major -O4 Major -O5 Lance Colonial -O6 Colonial -O7 Lance General -O8 Lieutenant General -O9 Major General -O10 General -O11 Field Marshal -011 ADAMMM!!!! Air Force Enlisted -E1 Airman Basic -E2 Airman -E3 Senior Airman -E4 Corporal -E5 Flight Corporal -E6 Sergeant -E7 Flight Sergeant -E8 Technical Sergeant -E9 Master Sergeant -E10 Senior Master Sergeant -E11 Sergeant Major Officers -O1 Lieutenant -O2 Captain -O3 Lance Major -O4 Major -O5 Lance Colonial -O6 Colonial -O7 Lance General -O8 Lieutenant General -O9 Major General -O10 General -O11 Air Marshal Navy Enlisted -E1 Seaman Basic -E2 Able Seaman -E3 Leading Seaman -E4 Master Seaman -E5 Petty Officer Second Class -E6 Petty Officer First Class -E7 Chief Petty Officer Second Class -E8 Chief Petty Officer First Class -E9 Leading Chief Petty Officer Officers -O1 Ensign -O2 Junior Lieutenant -O3 Lieutenant -O4 Lieutenant Commander -O5 Commander -O6 Captain -O7 Gunnery Admiral -O8 Vice Admiral -O9 Admiral -O10 Sea Marshal Royal Guard Enlisted -E1 Guardsman Basic -E2 Guardsman -E3 Guardsman First Class -E4 Master Guardsman -E5 Vice Sergeant -E6 Sergeant -E7 Staff Sergeant -E8 Master Sergeant -E9 Sergeant Major Officers -O1 Lieutenant Second Class -O2 Lieutenant First Class -O3 Major -O4 Lieutenant Colonial -O5 Colonial -O6 Captain of the Guard -O7 Grenadier General -O8 Major General -O9 Lieutenant General -O10 General -O11 Field Marshal History Founding The Oofian armed forces was founded on the 2nd of November, 2018. It was created by Oofla to defend the Oofians in case of a Noopian attack. At first, the armed forces did not have space command, but it would be commissioned as a branch later on. Oofian war The Oofian war saw the first use of the Oofian armed forces against the Noopians. In the beginning of the war, the Oofians were making little progress which made them look like a weak military force. However, as time went on in the war, the Oofians managed to inflict massive casualties on Noopian forces and take extremely large swathes of land. This progress made the Oofians suddenly look like a force to be reckoned with. The Noopians eventually took back the land they lost using a lightning war technique. Near the end of the war, the Oofians resorted to conscripting ordinary citizens due to the lack of soldiers. The Oofian armed forces were eventually defeated when the Noopian armed forces raided their capital city and killed their top general, known as General Joe. The armed forces were then limited to 10,000 members and without an air force.